


Born From Ashes

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Stillbirth, happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Morgana and Peregrine have a chat. Merlin gives birth.





	Born From Ashes

Morgana woke in her room and for a moment she thought she’d never left. That it’d all been a bad dream.  Then she saw the tall blonde girl gazing out her window. She sat as Morgana herself was taught to sit, as a noblewoman was taught to sit, yet she wore a tunic and trousers. The girl turned when she heard Morgana shift. She had Arthur’s eyes and nose. 

“Good morning, My Lady. My fathers would have wanted to be here when you awoke, but my newest sibling is making their way into this world at the moment.”

Morgana narrowed her eyes. “Which of my brother’s brats are you?”

“The bastard. The oldest. My name is Peregrine.”

“A falcon just like his whore.”

Peregrine’s eyes shone gold for a fraction of a second before she managed to calm herself. “My father, Merlin, is not a whore.” Morgana laughed cruelly. “And neither of them wish to be your enemy.”

“It’s far too late for that.”

“Uther’s crimes are not Arthur’s. He has not been a perfect king, but he has tried his best to improve the kingdom. He lifted the ban on magic. I probably shouldn’t say this, but I have heard him, at night, crying for his treatment of you. You are his sister, Morgana.”

Morgana did not speak and Perry approached her. “I know how difficult siblings can be.” Peregrine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Fuck it! I can’t do this. I don’t talk like that. Siblings can be shit and I am ashamed my grandfather was Uther Pendragon, but my father, your brother, wants you to come home.”

“The Kings’ daughter shouldn’t talk like that.”

“I also shouldn’t be running about in trousers or training as a knight, but I am. My father shouldn’t have married a bastard peasant, but he did. My brother shouldn’t long for a life of quiet domesticity, raising children, but he does. My sister should not be my fathers’ heir while we have a brother, yet she will succeed Arthur as the next ruler of Camelot. Things are different.”

“Your sister will take the throne?”

“Yes. She is by far the most qualified. I’ve never listened when the counselors tried to teach me about how the kingdom is run and neither has Gyr. Kestrel will be a wonderful queen.”

“If the babe is a boy?”

“It won’t matter. Kestrel is older.”

Morgana seemed to consider this but before she could respond one of the guards outside called Peregrine over and whispered something in her ear. Then Peregrine ran off.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Wailing cries erupted from the kings’ bedroom. Fear filled the hearts of the royal twins outside the door with terror. A nurse rushed out of the room carrying a bundle. They stopped her.

“What’s happened? Is father alright?” They asked together.

“Both of the kings are fine, but the child...the child, she was born dead.” The nurse explained.

“Give me my sister.” Gyr gently took the bundle from the nurse and uncovered the baby’s face. If he hadn’t know, he’d have sworn she was sleeping.The nurse returned to the bedroom. “I’m going to take her to Gaius's chambers. When he returns I will help him prepare our little sister for burial.”

“I’ll stay with our fathers, assist them in this time of grief.” Kestrel agreed. 

Gyr walked slowly through the castle, almost as if he were trying not to wake the baby. Kestrel settle down on the floor outside her fathers’ bedchamber, wither back against the wall and cried. Peregrine arrived soon after and sat next to her sister, holding her tightly as she wept. Peregrine cried silently.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Arthur held Merlin close to him chest as they lay in their bed, exhausted from grief. Merlin’s eyes were closed, but he was not sleeping. He lay quietly, only because he had no tears left to shed. Suddenly he shifted and looked up at Arthur.

“Arthur, get Gaius. Now.” Merlin demanded frantically.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked equally as frantic.

“I felt a kick. I felt a kick Arthur!”

“Merlin, our daughter is dead.”

“I felt a kick Arthur.”

“ _ Mer _ lin.”

“Please, Arthur. Something kicked! Get Gaius.” Arthur rose and walked to the door. He found his daughters sitting just outside.

“Kes, can you fetch Gaius for your father.”

“Is he alright, father?” Peregrine asked.

“Just fetch Gaius.”

Both girls rushed to Gaius’s chambers. Once they’d sent the man back to their fathers they stayed with Gyr and mourned their baby sister together.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“I had planned to name our child Osprey if we had a girl and Lanner if we had a boy.”

“But you’ve changed your mind.” Arthur stroked Merlin’s hair as they lay in bed.

“Phoenix, the bird born again from its own death.” Merlin cradled the tiny baby girl to his chest. “The other...I want to name her Osprey. I know she never truly lived…”

Arthur shushed him. “Of course we will name her. She is our daughter and always will be.”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin was on the verge of tears.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I lost her...she should have lived.”

“There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. It happens, love. I will never blame you and you shouldn’t either.” He wrapped his arm around Merlin pulling him closer.

“They were early. I thought i had just one, I must have got the timing wrong.”

Arthur hushed him again and kissed his forehead. “Rest. You’re exhausted. Phoenix needs you to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Osprey and Phoenix were premature. Merlin thought he was further along because he didn't know he was having twins. I did not plan on there being twin or having one die but i just kind of ended up here. The twins would have been identical. Sorry.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com)


End file.
